


In New York City

by runflowerock



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runflowerock/pseuds/runflowerock
Summary: Wow is this how it feels to fall in love in New York?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 12





	In New York City

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i am back, after years leaving this platform behind and i finally being productive again by writing bunch of one shots. Stay healthy everyone! Don't skip meals, stay hydrated and don't forget to wear your mask!!

_**To be young and in love in New York City** _   
_**To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me** _   
_**To be drunk and in love in New York City** _

"I heard New York winter is cold."

"Korea's winter is also cold, what do you mean,"

"Dress warmer will you? You really love making me worried."

"Not that i meant to, you big baby."

Mingyu puts aside his morning-lunch coffee and rummaging through the older's luggage, trying to finding something warm for the older to wear, other than short sleeved shirt, thin training pants and a warm looking jacket.

"I could just wear the hood if it feels cold, Mingyu-yah."

"Not enough hyung!" The taller still trying to find something. Wonwoo doesn't want to wear beanie to keep his head warm. He needs to find a replacement. 

Short enough, he gives up on rummaging the older's belongings, he turns to his own luggage.

"Here. Wear this head band, at least your ears are covered and warmer." Wonwoo takes the head band off the younger's hand with a skeptical look. "Just wear this and i'll stop complaining."

Wonwoo gives in to the taller's request and wear the head band. "Where are we heading out though?"

Mingyu fixes the head band on his hyung's head, and also fix his hair, just like what he used to do, "just out to enjoy New York. We don't know when will we come back do we?"

Wonwoo smiles. "Right."

Mingyu smiles wider, and extends his hand to Wonnwoo, "so, shall we?"

"I'm so excited!" Mingyu couldn't stop his eyes from taking the scenery in around him. If he's the real puppy, we really could see his tail wagging happily. "It's so good to be out again in a while."

"I know right." Seeing his boyfriend all excited and smiley couldn't stop him from smiling. "Even though it's just an ordinary park, it has a different mood to it."

They have arrived few days before the d-day. They mean to enjoy the break while they can. Also, Wonwoo didn't join him walking through this side of the city when they were here a year ago. He roamed around the other side of the city with another set of members, and he feels obligated to take the older to taste his last year's experience.

"The weather's perfect." Mingyu said right when they got off the van. "It's perfect for a walk!" He jumps around excitedly. Wonwoo laughs seeing his boyfriend antics.

"Hyung! Walk ahead! I'll take pictures of you!" Wonwoo complies to his lover's request. Mingyu starts taking pictures of Wonwoo when the latter walks ahead of him. He takes his time to check the details everytime his boyfriend stops to order food. Beautiful, he thought. First time he came here years ago, he was 20 and he fell in love with the city already. His boyfriend wasn't able to be with him because he was sick that time, so he couldn't show him how beautiful New York is. Now that they're both able to be here, he takes so much opportunity to share. 

"You want some?" Wonwoo distracts him from his train of thought by offering the food he holds. 

Wow is this how it feels to fall in love in New York?

"Mingyu-yah?" Wonwoo tries to call his boyfriend's name again. He looks kinda creepy? With the wide smile on his face, eyes on him.

"Is that good?" Mingyu finally asks. Altering his sight from Wonwoo's face to the stuffs on his boyfriend's hand.

"It's warm, and good. Here have a bite!" Mingyu opens his mouth wide, accepting the food Wonwoo feeds him.

"This is epic!" He giggles. "Now hyung stop eating, We gotta eat pizza later on!"

"Don't worry baby i have separate stomach for pizza." Wonwoo pats his stomach in a cute manner. Mingyu holds himself back from the urge to kiss those lips.

"By the way i want coffee.." Mingyu stares in space. Wonwoo pats his cheek.

"You had your morning coffee already, Gyu. Stop taking more!" He nags. Mingyu pouts. "Not working this time, baby. Let's go i'll get you some water."

"I don't even like mineral water but as long as i'm with you." The taller smiles cheekily.

"Are you drunk from those tacos?"

"Drunk from your love."

"Cringey."

_**Midnight into morning coffee** _   
_**Burning through the hours talking** _   
_**I don't know what it is but I got that feeling** _   
_**Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room** _   
_**Yeah, it got no ceiling** _   
_**If we lay, let the day just pass us by** _

  
Mingyu wakes up startled sometime around 9AM, The sun's peeking through the small opening of the blinds. The man across his bed isn't even bugged from his sleep.

"Aish for real." He sighs. "Time goes by so fast when you're sleeping."

He takes some times to gather himself together, before putting on his beanie and checks his phone. Then the man walks to open the blinds wider. He then makes himself and his roommate a morning coffee before waking his roommate up.

"Hyung wake up, it's 9 already."

No movement. His roommate sure sleeps like a log. He pushes his luck again.

"Hyung come on it's 9 you have to wash up and have breakfast."

The man in front of him finally stirs from his sleep. "What time is it?"

Mingyu laughs lightly. "Past 9. Now wash your face and have a bit of bread, i made us coffee."

"Mingyu-yah i'm so tired." Wonwoo covers his face with his pillow. Still looking exhausted from yesterday's activity. They had fun of course, and the midnight talk is great. They didn't even realize the time when they decided to sleep because it's just so comfortable being in each other's arms.

"I know, hyung, i'm sorry for making you up till dawn last night." Mingyu brushes his hand through the older hair. Wonwoo smiles and snuggles closer.

"It's alright. We got to know each other more this way."

"You know that i love you so much, don't you?"

"I know that well, baby."

_**I might get to too much talking** _   
_**I might have to tell you something** _

"Hyung,"

"Hmm?"

"I like me better when i'm with you."

Wonwoo chuckles. "Are you really making that song a reference?"

"Hyuuung stop ruining the fun!" Mingyu pouts. Seriously this big baby needs to stop pouting or it wouldn't be good for Wonwoo's whole being.

"Okay okay i'm sorry. So? I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time," He paused.

"I like me better when i'm with you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Fiuh, again, the end of the ride for me, NYC is beautiful, especially in winter though sometimes it is so cold, but still. Inspired by Mingyu's episode of Hit The Road, i thought it would make a good background story. Please enjoy!


End file.
